Star Wars Guardians
by Marcus Cersy. AKA Ion Gree
Summary: I was once a regular kid, but one day, a Jedi arrived, and my life changed for the better, I end up travelling to the capital of the Republic, and train to be a Jedi I suck at summaries, my first fiction, please read and review, I would appreciate some advice, Thanks. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**So, This is my first chapter EVER, to be posted on Fanfiction, so I am not sure whether this is good enough, but that is why I am asking for positive feedback or advice, regarding the way I write. Anywho, Welcome to the first Chapter of Star Wars Guardians! Oh, I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars, That belongs to Disney, The only thing I own is my OC, Ion Gree**

**Chapter 1: shocking news**

My parents gave me a big hug, and I hugged them, this was a day that none of us saw all started when I was playing with my classmates after school, in the local park, "hey Ion? You're It!" I sighed, then gave chase, I was the fastest out of the bunch of us, and loved to play with them a bit, we were so occupied, we didn't notice that a man was watching me, and was approaching me, "Excuse me young man," he started, we all stopped, "what is it sir?" I asked, the slightest bit nervous, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble, just that, you seem like someone that I would like to meet, do you live around here, I've been traveling far, and need a rest," I scanned this man, he looked friendly, he _felt_ friendly, he was a Zabrak man, so he had multiple horns on his head and face, "Ion?" one of my friends asked, "It's ok, Mimi? You're It ok?" I said, before guiding the man away.

The man was asking many questions on the way home, "So, you're fastest out of your group of friends?" he asked, "you got it, I like that, it allows me to have fun with them from time to time," I grinned, the man nodded, "What is your name sir?" I asked, "My name is Eeth, Eeth Koth, pleased to meet you… Ion? Was it?" I nodded, "that's me, Ion Gree, a solid seven years old, I'm the best in my class, everyone is my friend and I am super smart! At least, that's what father and my teacher say," I said, "interesting," said the man, we had arrived home, at least, to the high rise that we lived in, We entered the turbolift, that went up 20 floors, and arrived at one apartment facing the sea, I slid in my access card, and walked in, mother greeted me, "Greeting Ma'am, I am Eeth Koth, A member of the Jedi Council, I have come to speak with you and Mr Gree, regarding your son, do not worry, He is not in any trouble," Eeth said, "welcome to our home Master Jedi, Ion, go play with your sister," mother instructed, "yes mother," I said, walking off.

Eeth waited for Ion to enter a room, before following Mrs Gree to a seating area, "please, sit, would you like something to drink?" asked the woman, "yes, thank you," Eeth said, who accepted the offer to sit, she returned a moment later, carrying a tray of three cups, Eeth took one, and the mother and father sat down opposite him, "What is this all about?" asked the father, "I have come to speak with you, regarding a feeling I sensed within your son, a warm, strong conscience," Eeth began, "Ion has always been a wonderful boy, he rarely gets angry, and when he does, he calms down really quickly, he is extremely polite, to us, his teachers, his friends, he has always been like that," Ion's father said, "by the way, I'm Kyle, and this is my wife Francine," he then added, "thank you, I now want to tell you that I believe that Ion is extremely gifted in the force, he just doesn't know it yet, he says that he is faster than all of his classmates, and that he gets extremely good marks in class, you have said that he is very intelligent, this is quite a feat for a seven year old boy, I'd like to take a sample of his blood, if that is fine with you," Eeth said, "sure thing, Ion! Come here for a second," Francine said, and Ion emerged from the other room, "Mr Koth would just like to take a small blood sample from you," Kyle said, Eeth raised a medical chip, "please, hold out your arm, this won't hurt, in fact, it is as harmless as a fly," Eeth said, Ion cooperated, and Eeth took his sample, "thank you young man, that will be all for now," Eeth said, and Ion left again, "now, time for the moment of truth," He said, Kyle handed the Jedi a datapad, and Eeth inserted the chip, "It would seem that your son has indeed been blessed, he has a Midi-chlorian count of 8000, my own count is a mere hundred ahead," Eeth said, surprised, "and that means that what?" Kyle asked, "With your permission, and his, I can take him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where he can receive training, and become a Jedi," Eeth smiled.

The parents were speechless, "oh dear! Our son! He'll be a protector of the galaxy!" Francine said, they were over the moon, "Master Jedi, I can say that we do approve of this course of action," Kyle said, equally happy, "there is still his permission, he may be happy here," Eeth said, "We can get that for you, please, let us have a word with our children together," Eeth nodded, he walked out on to the balcony, and waited patiently. I was called in again, but this time I was told to bring my sister, so the two of us walked through, "yes mother?" I asked, "Ion, We have wonderful news!" She beamed, father put an arm on my shoulder, "son, you have potential, much more than we all thought, you are strong enough in something called the force so that you may become a Jedi," He said, this was unexpected, but really epic, as I really want to help other people, and protect others, "Then, I'd better pack my bag then," I said, "So, son, I need a yes or no now, are you ok to go away and become a Jedi?" asked mother, "I am," I said, determined, "Good answer, you have our support, Ion, all of us, I understand that being a Jedi limits attachments, but do call us, on occasion," father said, "I will father, should someone go get Mr Koth?" I asked, "I can do it," said my sister, Natalie, and she walked off to the balcony.

Eeth was sat in a chair, waiting, the door to the balcony opened, "Mr Koth Sir? You can come back in now," Eeth stood, "well then young lady, lead the way," he said, smiling down at the little girl, who nodded, Eeth re-entered the sitting room to see Francine help pack a small sack for Ion, "so, I assume that you have chosen the right path," He asked, "I did, please sir, I want to come with you, and be strong, and protect those in need of it," Eeth nodded, "that is the perfect mindset for being a Jedi," he said, Francine handed Ion a necklace with a gem, "this is a family heirloom, that was passed down to me from my mother when I was a little girl, and now I want you to have it," she said, "thank you mother, Master sir, on occasion, will I be able to contact my family?" asked Ion, "on occasion, not every week or everytime you do well, understood?" Eeth nodded, "Yes Master," Ion nodded, he pulled on his jacket, and Eeth let them say their goodbyes.

And now, as I broke apart from the hug with my parents, both said something to me, "may the force be with you, son," and I had the feeling to repeat it, so I did, "and may the force be with you, Mother, Father, Natalie," I said, nodding to all three, and walked towards the door, Father gave me his casual, two finger salute, Mother blew a kiss, and Natalie waved, I decided to copy the first, and said goodbye, then, I opened the door, and Eeth left first, followed by myself, I moved towards the turbolift, waiting for Master Koth, who was talking quietly with my parents, but he quickly finished and moved to join me, the lift sped to the ground floor, and we walked out, walking through the streets, I noticed we were passing by the park, all the gang were now playing hide and seek, I wanted to say goodbye to them, "make it quick, I am late back to the ship," Eeth said, so I rushed over to them, they all walked over, "Ion? Where are you going?" asked one, "will you come back?" asked another, "guys, guys," I said, and held out my hands, once they had stopped the barrage of questions, I took the floor, "Guys, I am going to Coruscant, the capital of the Republic, Master Koth, the man from earlier, discovered that I am force sensitive," I started, Mimi had a question, "You're going to be a Jedi?" she asked, this brought a round of cheer and questions, but I stopped them, "yes, I am going to contact my parents every three months, or more, and I'll write to you, Mimi, I know where you live the most, so I'm relying on you to pass on my messages to the others, ok?" I asked her, "ok Ion, but before you go," she gave me a hug, and a small peck on my cheek, "Mimi, I would feel the same, but, unfortunately, the Jedi Code apparently bans attachments," I said, this made her feel sad, "but, I will write, have faith, all of you," I said, they all nodded, "farewell my classmates, and let's hope we meet again."

**So what do you think? I honestly can say that this wasn't as hard as I had been thinking it would, If you liked this and want more, please give some good words in the reviews, and if you like it, I'll post the second chapter soon. This is the Cyber Spartan, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! So I decided to post my second chapter anyway, So, what happens next? Ion has pledged his fate to the Jedi Order, Will they accept him? I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars, That belongs to Disney, the only thing I own is my OC, Ion Gree.**

**Chapter 2: The Test of the Force**

Entering the hangar, I got a proper look at my first ride into the frontier above, Eeth led the way, and two guards were at the ramp, "Master Koth, We were about to conduct a search party," A woman leaned on the side of the ramp, halfway up, "I apologise Master Gallia, but I have discovered a bright light of the force," Eeth said, looking at me, "Hello little one," the woman said, "Hello Master… Gallia?" I asked, for all I know, that could be her maiden name, the five of us walked up the ramp, and I sat down in a chair behind Master Koth, Master Gallia powered up the ship, and I felt it leaving the ground, I looked out a view port, my home planet, Onderon, getting further and further away, "getting second thoughts?" I turned to see Master Gallia glancing over her shoulder, "no Master, I want to protect people, that is the sole reason, for becoming a Jedi, that, and being able to protect myself, and those who need it most," I said, "it seems to be his motto," Eeth said, "It is my motto, and my catchphrase is Momentai," I said, "What does it mean?" asked one of the two guards, sitting in the last seat in the cockpit, "It is a word that comes from another continent on Onderon, it means 'Take it easy,' or 'Relax,' I find the word to be extremely useful, as it is one of the ways I stay so calm," I said, the others nodded, understanding, "Entering the coordinates for Coruscant, want to stay any longer?" asked Eeth, "No Master, if we stay much longer, my caring for my friends and family will make me want to stay," I said, Master Gallia pulled a lever, the stars stretched, and blurred out.

Onderon wasn't too far from Coruscant on a galactic scale, so three hours later, which I got some much needed rest in, the ship emerged from hyperspace, the ship started descending into the atmosphere, I couldn't help but gape in awe, "Welcome to your new home," Eeth smiled, the ship was headed to a massive, old looking building, which stuck out like a sore thumb, "I had a dream which showed me this place, the memory is fuzzy now, but it was just beautiful, and it doesn't give this place justice," I said, "A dream you say? Maybe a vision from the future," Master Gallia mused, the ship settled down on a landing pad, and the Masters stepped out first, I followed Eeth, and the guards just walked inside, three beings were here to greet us, "Masters Gallia and Koth, welcome back," a tall man, with an orange beard and hair, "thank you Master Kenobi," nodded Eeth, a small, green being was looking at me, "your name, what is?" I understood, "My name is Ion, Ion Gree, sir," I said, "how old are you?" he asked, "recently turned seven sir," I said, "Master Koth, bring this boy here, did you?" he looked up at Eeth, "Yes Master Yoda, it was possibly my instincts, or the living force telling me so, but I found this boy as I was returning to the ship," Eeth said, the little man, now named Yoda, looked at me, "come, test you, we must."

The test turned out to be a test of foresight, a master, called Mace Windu, held a datapad, and would randomly change an image that was on the screen, and I had to see what was on the pad in my mind, "A ship, A blaster, A knife, A speeder, A cup, A Chair," I said, Windu put down the pad, "how feel you?" asked Yoda, "determined Master," I said, "Your thoughts say about wanting to protect all those who need it," a Cerean Master said, "Yes sir," Yoda looked into my eyes, I didn't think, I didn't look away, "Your parent's blessing, you have, and the force, us to accept you, it wants," Yoda said, "You may wait outside for a minute, we will call you back in when we have made our decision," Master Windu said, I bowed, and waited outside, there was a window, which viewed over one sector of Coruscant, "A wonderful sight, isn't it?" I looked to see a Miralian stood there, "Yes ma'am," I said, "I am Luminara," She said, "Ion, nice to meet you," I nodded, we looked at the views, my mind was racing after today, Luminara looked at me, "so why are you here?" She asked, "Oh, I was brought here by Master Koth to be tested in the force, the council is making their judgement now," I said, the miralian nodded, "In that case, I hope that the force is with you, and that you end up in our ranks, I can sense your signature in the force, and it has a bright future here," She said, "So, What will happen if I do become a member?" I asked, "You will be assigned to a clan, and until around sixteen, you will be training in lightsaber combat, use of the force, and learn incredible topics," Luminara said, "And… If I get rejected?" I asked, "then you will be heading home I'm afraid, the council only gives you one chance in this test, and it is all about what you are thinking, as well as what you say," my new friend said.

Master Kenobi walked out, "Master Luminara, please wait a moment, Come, Ion, the council has made a decision," I steeled myself, and walked back inside, "Ion Gree, Accept you, into the order, we do," Yoda began, "We have assigned you to one of many clans that reside in the temple, Master Kenobi will take you there now," Master Windu said, "Thank You Masters," I said, "Come, we go to your new family," Master Kenobi said, and the two of us walked out.

**I think I am getting the hang of this, in case you didn't know, I love to write, as I have a massive imagination, please give me your opinions on this chapter, and am I doing this ok? See you next chapter! Cybertronian Spartan signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really pleased so far. Three chapters in, one follower, so thank you ****MasterrangerABR**** for that. This chapter was really to introduce some new characters of mine, and set the base line so far. I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars, That belongs to Disney, the only things I own are my OCs Ion Gree, Angeliqué Celara, Mina Cho, Denzel Vanda and Kira Len-Dar.**

**Chapter 3: The Bergruufta Clan**

Walking through the temple, I got to see many more species than I did in my entire school, we entered a room, "Younglings, gather round," Master Kenobi said, "Hello Master Obi-Wan," Said some kids around my age, I saw a Togruta, a Pantoran, a Kel Dor, and a Twi'lek, "younglings, this is Ion Gree, He has been assigned to your clan, so make him welcome and show him around," Master Kenobi said, "Yes Master," they all said, Obi-Wan smiled to me, then departed, "So, First off, you need to get into your tunic," said the Twi'lek, I had noticed they were all wearing tunics, different coloured ones and lighter outfits than some other members, the Twi'lek took me into a room, which seemed to be the sleeping quarters, "so, what would you prefer, the simple, lighter one? Or the longer one," she asked, "Simple, I don't want to end up tripping on my clothes though," I said, the girl held up two different coloured light tunics, "green, I find it to be a simple colour, so I like it," I said, taking the hangar with the green option on, "I'm Angeliqué Celara, call me Angel though, nice to meet you," she said, smiling kindly, "nice to meet you," I replied, shaking her hand, She walked out and I got changed, she came back in, "not bad, though you should tidy up your neck," She said, and helped me out, "hey, from where I come from, it was usually a tank top, pants and a jacket if it was cold," I shrugged in defence, "I guess," she said, then stepped back, I looked in the mirror, and liked the look, a little, my tunic was a green shade, and went down to my hips, then there was a brown pair of pants than matched to the top, Angel led me back into what must be a common room or training room.

"So, as you know, I am Angel," Angel said, "I am Kira, Kira Len-Dar," said the Togruta, "Koh toh yah Ion, I'm Denzel Vanda," nodded the Kel Dor, "and I am Mina Cho," said the Pantoran, "a pleasure to meet you all," I said, the door opened to reveal a taller Kel Dor, "Good day young ones," he said, and everyone sat down cross legged, I decided to copy them, "Master Plo? I assume you know about Ion?" Angel asked the master, "I do indeed, It was my idea to put him in your clan," the Master replied, he turned to me, "Meditation is a treasured feeling, when you calm yourself, connect to the force, just close your eyes, and let go," he said to me, I did so, the force flowed into me, and I felt alive! The force was showing me what those in the past had done, I watched as several Jedi passed through these halls, and became Jedi Masters, then, I saw something else, a teenager, in some better outfit than what I have to wear was walking through some clear, white hallways, passing several men in white armour, some type of soldiers perhaps? I shrugged it away, and opened my eyes, everyone else was sitting, looking up at Master Plo, I smiled, for some reason, I was going to enjoy this new life.

A few days later, we were summoned to a training hall, Master Yoda was waiting, "as a Jedi, come, the time will, when fight to protect, you must, today, rehearse on Form I, you all will," I nodded, and my class, which consisted of the Dragon Clan and us, the Bergruufta clan, all walked over to a box, where practice lightsabers were waiting, I pulled one out, and activated it, _green, nope_, I thought, and saw Mina wanting to swap with mine, as she had a blue one, "thanks Mina," I said, she nodded, "I don't want a colour that is the same colour as my skin," she explained, _understandable reason_, I thought, the class was learning about deflection of laser bolts, and then, we had practice spars, I ended up going up against Angel, Who was rapidly becoming a good friend of mine, they all were, I smiled, she did too, and we saluted, bringing our blades up, then adapting our preferred stances, at a nod from Denzel, our referee, the bout began, for the first few seconds, we did nothing but size each other up, then Angel burst out the first attack, a swing from the left, blocking this, I gritted my teeth, Angel was strong, but so was I, Angel broke the contact, and we clashed our blades into a saber lock, Angel started to push me back, but I gathered my resolve, and pushed back, and winning the lock, We traded several blows, aiming for what we called the 'kill points' even though we would never dare attack our own, not without really good reason, places like the arm, the leg, but we were forbidden from attacking the head, Angel aimed left, but actually feinted and headed for my right, I caught it and parried, knocking her lightsaber down, and aiming my blade for her chest, "Yield?" I asked, she nodded, and recalled the training saber with the force, I deactivated mine, Yoda was pleased, "An excellent display of swordsmanship, that was, Young Gree, remember, for the arm or leg, you must aim, and offer the opponent a chance to yield, you must, if possible," he said, then dismissed us.

We headed off to the mess hall for lunch, I was talking with Denzel, as the only males in our clan, we had to keep proving ourselves to the girls, "If it is allowed next session, do you want to see if you and I can hold our own against three?" I asked, "Why not? But a word of warning, both Mina and Kira are an excellent team, add in Angel? They are unstoppable," Denzel said, I smiled at the masked friend, as a Kel Dor, he had to wear it, except for when he is on his home world of Dorin, where the air is breathable for his kind, we grabbed our food, and all sat together, "so, who would you prefer as a master?" Angel asked, this was her thing, every lunch session, she asked one question, "I think that Master Plo would choose me, as the only known Kel Dor Jedi to him, we would fit in quite well," Denzel said, "I don't mind really, but Master Gallia has my preference," said Mina, "I quite like Master Koth or even Master Ti, both are really kind and respectable," I said, spotting the former sitting over with another Zabrak called Agen Kolar, his former padawan, "Master Secura, without a doubt, I look up to her, she is an incredible Jedi," Angel said, we looked to Kira, the Togruta was looking over at Masters Windu and Mundi, "You aren't serious," Angel asked, "No, I would like to be Master Windu's padawan, maybe I could lighten the guy up, he doesn't really know how to take it easy," She said, "Hey, Momentai," I said, everyone smiled at the word, it had become our clan's catchphrase, not just mine, we finished lunch, and headed back to our common room, but on the way, I picked up sounds of combat, a spar, and from the sounds of things, it was a really intense one, "hey guys, you hear that?" I asked, and then I heard the sounds of yelling, only one being sounded like that, I rushed to the source, and saw Master Yoda pointing his shoto at a knight, "hey, What happened?" I asked a Togruta girl, "Master Yoda just took on three knights! At once! And he won!" she said, I looked around, two other knights were sprawled against the wall, holding their sides, and the third just surrendered, "We just missed it!" Mina said, and I nodded, "oh well, there will always be a 'next time'" I said.

**So, Ion makes some new friends, we see him settling into temple life and a taster of some 'saber combat, I know you may have wanted to see Yoda's kickassery, but that, this early in would be a little challenging, plus, I need to practice writing some of these things, Lastly, Clone names will be needed eventually, I have a couple, but since I have plans for a lot of clones, I will ask for one or two names per person, thanks, Cyber Spartan out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay :) I was extremely busy with college assignments, yeah, they suck. Anyway, here is Chapter 4, which has a massive time jump from Ion's first few days to eight whole years later, so a lot will be different. Shut up me, you're blabbering. I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars, That belongs to Disney, the only things I own are my OCs Ion Gree, Angeliqué Celara, Mina Cho, Denzel Vanda and Kira Len-Dar.**

**Chapter 4: The Gathering**

_8 Years Later_

While being a member of the Bergruufta clan, I learn't much, about the ways of the force, my preferred lightsaber form, and gradually, We all grew more experienced, as we grew in age, soon years had gone by, and it still felt like only a few days ago, I was walking home from school with my classmates, now, I was fifteen, and we were all very excited, why would we be? Because today, we were going to be travelling to Ilum to look for the crystals that would be the heart of our lightsabers.

In our clan chambers, we were in the sleeping quarters, gathering stuff that we would bring with us, like the cold weather gear, I finished packing my backpack, and then turned to the necklace, and pulled it off the hook I had made on my bunk, and put it around my neck, then, I made my way to the holo-communication room, time for my update with the folks, "Hey Ion?" I heard Angel ask, "Yeah?" I said, half turning to face her, "could I meet your parents? Talk with you to them," she asked, I thought about this, no doubt father was going to make some witty comment, but I shrugged that factor off, "alright, come on then," I nodded, and she trotted over.

Keying in the contact details, I sighed, I did realise that I was starting to get closer to Angel than I did to the others in the clan, I did remember the rule number 1 about attachments in the order, so I often tried to push those thoughts out of my head, it wasn't working, "something wrong?" asked Angel, "sort of," I said, "Want to talk about it?" she pressed, "Yes and no, yes because I need to talk to someone, no because it concerns you and me," I explained, Angel seemed to get it, "You like me, don't you, Like Like," She guessed, "yup," I nodded, Angel was about to ask more when the Comm. Station came to life, and Mother, Father and Natalie were stood there, "Hey family," I nodded, "Ion, good to see you," Mother nodded, "Likewise," I nodded back, Natalie was the first to notice Angel, "Who is this?" She asked, "A girlfriend perhaps?" suggested Father, "Why did I know that you were going to say that?!" I said, blushing with embarrassment, "Knock it off Kyle! Hello, I'm Francine, this is Natalie," Mother to the rescue again, I gratefully nodded to her, "Hello Ma'am, I'm Angeliqué, Please call me Angel," Angel bowed, "lose the formality, as far as I'm concerned, you're part of the family," Father joked, if he was in flesh, I'd probably slap him, but Mother did it for me, "Enough, go get little Janus," I gasped, "Right, since your last call, mother went into labour with the child, and it was a boy who was called Janus."

Father returned a moment later, carrying my new little brother, "Hello Janus," I waved, the little one waved back, on his own, Angel was smiling, "he is adorable, Congratulations you two," She said, politely, "Thank you Angel," Father said, I checked the Chrono, "I still got a few moments, We're finally off to Ilum, to get our lightsaber crystals," I said to the family, "And then you can get your glowy sword, right?" asked Natalie, "yeah, and it is called a _Lightsaber_, Little sis," Time was up, "Time to go, see you in three months," I said, "already? You grow up so fast!" complained Mother, "He is off on a journey mother, he has to be on time," Natalie reminded her, "See you son, I hope you make some progress regarding your friend," Father smirked, "I might be training to be a Jedi, but I am not above hitting you where it hurts the most," I shot back, "Ok, call the ceasefire Ion, It's time to go," Angel said, I nodded, "Quite right, farewell for now, and Momentai!" I said.

We made a run to the southern landing bay, a large ship was docked there, waiting to take us off world, and a figure was at the ramp, "Padawan Nerra?" asked Angel, "ah, you arrived, good," the figure was a Twi'lek, under the tutoring of Master Vos, his name was Nerra, which also meant 'Brother' in the Twileki language, I had been learning the language with Angel's help, I found it to be quite a good challenge, "Bergruufta clan, I will be your watchman on this trip," he said, "Kira Len-Dar," the Togruta to my left nodded, "Denzel Vanda," The Kel Dor folded his arms, "Mina Cho," The Pantoran smiled, "Ion Gree," I stood at ease, with hands behind my back, "and Angeliqué Celara, the time has come for you to build your own lightsabers," we all cheered.

The ship was roomy, and we all found our way to the hold, which we would be practicing in, until we got back, Me and Mina spared while passing the time, "Question of the day this time, What colour blade do you want?" Asked Denzel, "I want anything but blue, It is the same colour as my skin, so it won't be as impressive," Said Mina, parrying a strike and countering, kicking away the hilt of my blade, which was pretty much game over, so I yielded, "I don't mind either, It doesn't really matter, does it?" I said, "Well, I would like a blue one, or green," Angel said, "A white one may be asking too much, so a blue one I guess," Denzel said, "A purple saber would be pushing it, and red symbolises the dark side, so, I guess blue or green," Kira said, "Younglings," Nerra had arrived, "Please prepare your cold weather gear, we don't have long to go," he pointed out. Around fifteen minutes later, the ship emerged from hyperspace, above a world of whiteness, I did like my cold weather clothes, as they were extremely warm and fluffy, Denzel had attached a device to his mask, which supported him in cold weather situations, Angel and Kira were wearing Parkas that had extra room down the back, for their Lekku, and Mina, who was a Pantoran, was able to not wear as much as us, lucky her.

The air was cold, and the winds were punishing, Nerra led the way, and we followed, having to squint our eyes to make out his silhouette in the blizzard. The Twi'lek Padawan eventually led us to a massive glacier, "It's a dead end!" Called Denzel, "No, Focus on the force, and hold out your hand, only together can we proceed now," Nerra said, and connected to the force, We all complied, and began to connect the bonds we had forged throughout the years of being the Bergruufta clan, I felt something, like a crack, the glacier was moving in some way, a moment later, we could stand down, and take marvel to what we had done together, "Wow…" Said Angel, from my left, "Yeah," I nodded numbly, we entered a cavern, which had been hidden by the ice, and passed through ordinary caves, until we came to this one room. "Master Yoda," Said Denzel, and bowed, we all copied his action, Yoda was sat on a plinth in the centre of a beautiful room, "Jedi, We all are, but defend ourselves, how do we?" He began, "A lightsaber, the weapon of the Jedi, this is, Harvest your crystals, you must, to continue on your path," He paused, and looked up, he opened a door, high up, and sunlight shone onto a large crystal on a gear, in the roof of the room, he then rotated the crystal to a point where it reflected onto a smaller crystal above a doorway of ice, which abruptly melted, "…Enter the Crystal Caves you must, and face yourselves, you will."

**So there we have it, The Bergruufta clan travels to Ilum! One of my favourite arcs in the clone wars series is the Gathering Arc, with those younglings, so this is the beginning of my version. I hope this sparks some interest, and if I get more followers, It fills me with both pride and confidence, Thanks for reading, and see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up! I have three words though, WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS! Honest to god, I had to keep taking breaks because I didn't feel in the mood, but don't be alarmed, I can't give up this early, and I hope to get the next chapter up sooner. I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars, That belongs to Disney, the only things I own are my OCs Ion Gree, Angeliqué Celara, Mina Cho, Denzel Vanda and Kira Len-Dar.**

**Chapter 5: The Caves of Crystals**

"Once you have your crystals, do not dawdle, as this door is freezing back over already," Nerra said, we looked up, he was right, the ice was rapidly re-freezing over the doorway, as the sun moved through the system, "Well, come on Bergruuftas," I said, and we walked in. It wasn't long until we faced our first obstacle, "Great…" muttered Mina, we had entered a room with more than one door, "Which way do we go?" asked Denzel, "This must be part of the test," Kira muttered, we looked at her, "Master Yoda has stated multiple times to trust our instincts, maybe this is that statement's meaning," She explained, "She is right, close your eyes, point to a door," I said, "on three," We shut our eyes, "three!" pointing, I opened my eyes, I was pointing at the middle door, looking around, I noticed that Angel and Denzel had ended up pointing at the right door, and that Kira and Mina were pointing left, "So I'm going solo am I?" I asked, mock hurt, "Well, it was our instincts," Angel said, "true, Alright, I got a crystal to find, see you guys in a bit?" I said, and ran into my door.

(A/N: seeing some more points of view here)

_Mina POV  
_Mina was looking all over the place, "So, what do you think we might have to do?" asked Kira, "Not a clue, but I have a feeling it might be quite an experience," Mina replied, and she wasn't wrong, as she soon started hearing a whispering from up high, She looked up, seeing a glow, "Hey, Kira? Can you see that glow?" She asked her companion, "See what glow? It must be your crystal, they said only we would see it, remember?" Kira said, "Yeah, but it's… very high up…" Mina said, "hey, as a Jedi, you'll have to face all sorts of heights, and I believe in you," Kira said, "Alright, bring it on, I always wanted to do rock climbing," Mina joked, "You wanted to do rock climbing, but were afraid of heights? That doesn't make any sense," Kira shook her head, and left Mina to her trial.

_Angel POV  
_She was losing her patience, just a bit, "Calm down, you'll find it in time," Denzel said, "I know, but look at this cavern," she said, they had the unlucky situation, both had fallen down a cavern, and ended up surrounded by crystals, and there were two connecting tunnels, Angel decided to take a deep breath, "Ok, calm down Angel, don't lose it," she said to herself, "I can feel my crystal, sort of, I'm off to investigate, good luck Angel," Denzel took the left tunnel, Angel was now alone, she decided to meditate.

_Ion POV  
_Angel wasn't the only one meditating at the moment, Ion was also doing so, 'in, out, in, out,' he thought to himself, he was actually meditating in complete sync with Angel, neither even noticed, 'Ok, I need to pull myself together,' Ion stopped, that wasn't his thought, and it sounded a lot like Angel's voice, 'Angel is in my thoughts now? I can't stop thinking about her…' Ion thought to himself, 'Um… Ion?' again, not his thought, wait, not his thought, 'Angel?' He thought, 'What the heck? I can hear you, not you in the caves, in my mind?' Angel thought, Ion was confused, but suddenly, he could see from Angel's perspective, and hear from it too, His crystal was near Angel! Ion burst to his feet, and started running, he didn't even know where he was going, but at the same time, he did, what in the name of the force was going on?

_Denzel POV  
_He wasn't sure, wasn't sure at all, Denzel rounded a corner, and saw something that made him gasp, he had already come down this tunnel, "I'm going in circles?" He asked himself, he took a deep breath, he had to calm down, so, he closed his eyes, and started to scan the tunnels with the force, picking up the trail of something, "There you are," Denzel muttered, and continued his trek through the caves.

_Kira POV  
_Kira wasn't sure either, but she didn't give up, she never gave up, it was in her blood, she entered a huge room, and felt a breeze trying to get her attention, so she followed it, it lead to a chasm, and she saw a glow from the other side. The wind was extremely strong here, strong enough to make Kira lose her balance, "Ok, I assume you are my crystal," She said to the glow, "… but how do I get to you," Kira started to think about how she was going to do this.

_Mina POV_  
Mina was making good progress, but she had slipped twice, and bruised her knee and scratched her arm on some sharp ice, but she was halfway there, and had forgotten that she was half a mile high off the ground, slowly, she pulled herself up, now she was here, she had to reach out and investigate the glow, "Ok, gently now," she mumbled, and leaned out, plucking the crystal with her hand, she looked at it, and saw that it was glowing a light green, "a green blade?" she asked her crystal, grinning, she pocketed the gem, took a look down, and laughed, "Heights? Take that!" she said, then walked out through a different tunnel.

_Angel POV  
_Ion was in her head, she was confused, unsure, 'Testing' she thought, 'Yep, I can hear you' Ion thought back, 'Ok, literally, what is going on? We seemed to have formed some sort of mind link,' Angel asked, 'We'll have to talk to Master Yoda about it,' Angel heard Ion think, she then thought of something, 'Ion? Earlier, you said that Angel was in your thoughts, and that you couldn't stop thinking about me, what's that about?' She could feel Ion blush, 'Erm, about that… something that Father said made me think, Angel, I do find you quite…' 'You're attracted to me aren't you? You think I'm pretty,' Angel guessed, 'Yeah…' Ion said, 'Well, here is a newsflash, since you walked into the clan eight years ago, I always ended up questioning myself about you,' Angel said, 'You about me?' Ion asked, 'You do look quite handsome,' Angel admitted, suddenly, "Well, that is something else then," Ion rounded the corner, "Hey," Angel said, she was blushing, "Well, I can happily say that I am glad to see you. Sweet tails," Ion said, Angel stumbled, did Ion just give her a pet name?

_Ion POV  
_STUPID! Why did I say that? "Did you just… call me Sweet Tails?" She asked, "Sorry!" I tried, closing my eyes, expecting a punch or slap, but I got a shock when something pressed itself against my lips, I opened my eyes and got the shock of my life, Angel had just kissed me! On the lips! Well, to say we were both blushing would be an understatement! She pulled away, "I think, that something came from that," she said quietly, "Whoa, Angel, the code! It _forbids_ attachments! What would Master Yoda say?" I asked, then I heard a whistle, and turned my head, Angel also did, and there were three glows, standing out from the others, "they. They just appeared after we kissed, didn't they?" I asked, "Wait. You can see them too? Mine are those… two," she paused, she had two? Lucky, I summoned my crystal, and examined it, it was not blue or green, but had an orange hue, Angel did the same, and I saw that they were pure transparent, we nodded, and started to work our way out.

_Kira POV  
_She had thought of several possibilities that could lead her crystal, but the only one she believed would actually work was the most crazy of the lot, Kira sighed, "I've got to trust my instincts, and the force," She took some steps back, then took a running leap, off the cliff, she trusted the wind, and it delivered, pushing up with a strong enough current to push her across the canyon, Kira grinned, and pushed back behind her with the force, giving herself a boost, approaching the other side, she dropped, and tucked into a roll, and landed. Grabbing her crystal, Kira saw a bridge freeze across the chasm, carefully, she crossed it, and rushed for the exit.

_Denzel POV_  
Calming down had done the trick, a tunnel had called for him, and he walked into a large room, his crystal floated before him, Denzel reached to grab it, but it started to zip around, 'Calm, Kel Dor, you can do this,' he thought to himself, calling on the force, he closed his eyes, he had follow the crystal multiple times, it was trying to frustrate him, but Denzel was calm. He held out his hand and called it to him, and it finally zipped into his hand, 'Gotcha!' he thought to himself, smiling at it through his mask.

Ion First POV  
Me and Angel were the first back, "Master Yoda," we both said, and showed him our crystals, "good, wait for the others we must," We looked at the door, which was almost frozen up again, but then, Denzel, Mina and Kira all rushed out, We all cheered.  
We lined up, and held out our crystals, "Hmm, conquered yourselves, you did," Yoda started, Walking down the line, he continued, "Denzel, learn patience, Kira, Trust, Mina, the fear of heights, and you two," he stopped, looking at me and Angel, "an interesting case, this is, for love, is holding you back," then he stopped, "no, right, this cannot be, explain," he said to me, "I was using meditation to calm myself down, and I guess that I was in complete sync with Angel, and well…" I paused, "We formed some sort of mind-bond… thing, we can talk to each other with our thoughts now, which is quite interesting," Angel continued, "hmm, when back to the temple, you go, a meeting I would like with you two," Yoda said, me and Angel could just hope this wasn't the end of our lives as Jedi.

**Well! I honestly can say, this is definitely my longest chappie yet, and I do hope my future chapters aren't as long.**

**The Mind-link thing is something I have always wanted with these two, Ion and Angel's future is certainly going to be mind boggling, and I did not mean that pun!**

**One thing I want to talk about quickly, is the lack of reviews I am getting, only one review came to me so far, and that was back in chapter three, I really do want to know your opinions about all this, and it has occasionally worried me, but I did see that I have a lot of views, and that is a nice plus, so thank you to those who have. AND! I will want Clone OC's soon! There are of course so many, which means that I will want to make a roster soon, I will say that everyone will get ONE clone, and say what his preferred job is, like Pilot, Clone trooper, officer, etc. **

**Cybertronian Spartan is signing out**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is chapter 6. I did have a lot of fun with this chapter, because of tension going between my two characters, and the fact that their futures are on the line. Not much else to say, but I did go back over my chapters, and realise that I had changed Kira's name from Kiara to Kira, I decided that I'll stay with the latter of the names. I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars, That belongs to Disney, the only things I own are my OCs Ion Gree, Angeliqué Celara, Mina Cho, Denzel Vanda and Kira Len-Dar.**

**Lightsabers and Love**

The journey back to the temple was calm, we gathered back in the hold, and Nerra arrived, "Younglings, gather round," he said, standing behind a worktop. "You have passed the gathering, and have collected your lightsaber crystals, now, the only thing left, is to build them," He said, "When do we begin?" asked Kira, "Now, place your crystals on the table, your lesson begins now, may I introduce Lightsaber Architect Huaang," We all were surprised, a very old droid walked out from behind some shelves. He was a protocol droid, but he was the kind of droid that appeared long ago, around the time of the old republic, around the sacking of Coruscant, for some reason though, he wore a kilt-like garment at his waist, and he seemed to have a backpack on. "These are them?" he asked Nerra, "Yes, And they all passed the Gathering," The Twi'lek padawan nodded, "I have been aboard this ship for thousands of years, I have even been around to witness Master Yoda build _his_ lightsaber when he was a mere youngling," both Angel and I were thinking the same thing, 'Yoda was a youngling?' Huaang pushed a control on the desk, "Which lightsaber design will you choose? The simple grip? The curved approach?" he went into the back and retrieved a drawer of something, putting it back on the desk, he rapidly constructed a simple hilt of a lightsaber, and we all watched in amazement, when he had finished, he held it out, "It is my job to make sure you have everything you need to build your sabers, keep in mind, You will need to find out what lightsaber connects to your force," we set to work.

I sat next to Angel, but we weren't talking, we were both concentrating, as were the others, I looked at the pile of parts that I had assembled in front of me, 'let's do this' I thought to myself, and closed my eyes, carefully, gently, I drew the lightsaber that was calling for me in my mind, slowly, I added the emitter matrix, the activation switch, the grip, and then, the crystal, I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes, my lightsaber was floating there. Almost afraid it would break under my touch, I reached out and grabbed it, spinning off my seat, Huaang took a look, "this is one fine lightsaber, you have built it well," he said, I took another deep breath, "Ok, crunch time," I muttered, and activated it. Honestly, everyone was surprised, so was I, for the colour of my blade wasn't blue or green, but, in fact, a shimmering Orange plasma blade was coming from my hilt, I couldn't help myself, and held it up high, and then struck a cool pose, "Not bad at all," Nerra nodded, Angel jumped down, she had finished both her lightsabers, and activated them both, pure white blades shot out, Mina was next, and she activated a regular green blade, and she was pleased, Denzel got a blue blade, and Kira got a blue one too, Huaang and Nerra were satisfied that our weapons wouldn't blow up in our faces and atomise us, so we were dismissed.

However, the next day, the _Crucible_ touched back down at the landing pad of the east tower at the Jedi Temple, Me and Angel nodded, 'Time to go, Master Yoda will be waiting' Angel told me, 'I know, so let's not keep him waiting.' Walking through the hallways was a welcoming distraction, and I took in the marvel of our great home, the moment didn't last, as we had arrived at Master Yoda's meditation chamber, "Initiates Gree and Celara, Welcome, sit," We obeyed, waiting for Yoda's words, "Meditated, I have on your bond," he started, "Tell me more about it, will you?" I nodded, this I could do, "Well, Jedi all have telepathy in some form, as you know, but, ours, we can't hide secrets from another," I said, "It's like we have a second mind inside our own," said Angel, "Your affections, when did they form?" Yoda asked, "Day one I'm afraid master, and I tried everything to stop, but I couldn't stop falling for her," I admitted, "And I had been receiving visions master, days before his arrival, we would face much together, as how we now are," added Angel, "You never told me about these," I said, "But, connected this is," Yoda said, We looked at him, "The Force, works in mysterious ways it does, Almost as if, want to test us, it does," I voiced my confusion, "the Force testing us?" I asked, "Received glimpses of the future, I did, tell me about you, they did," We both waited, "Accept, that the test has already begun, I do, Allow this attachment, I will, convene with the council, we must," 'Ohhh boy, the council…' I mumbled to Angel, 'Master Windu is bound to object,' Angel agreed.

We followed Yoda to the Council Chambers, the council masters were discussing stuff when Yoda caught their attention, "A session, I am calling," He said, one of the masters, Master Shaak Ti, nodded, and sent out the call, and soon, everyone was present, in either flesh or hologram.  
"Uncovered a mystery in the force, I have," Yoda began, Master Windu was looking at us, "I have a feeling it has something to do with these initiates," He guessed, Yoda nodded, and continued, "when find their lightsaber crystals, these two did, find them, after the most peculiar test, did they receive them," He said, then he nodded to me, 'showtime,' I thought, and stepped up to the middle, "while in the crystal caves, I had stopped to gather my thoughts and bearings, through the use of meditation," I said, Angel nodded, "and at the same time, the force was almost begging for me to do so as well, as I wasn't being calm at all," She said, "Unknowingly, We had started meditating at the exact same time, and our minds forged a bond, a… a mental link, if you will," I continued, "Intriguing, what caused this bond?" Asked Master Plo, 'Well, now or never,' I thought to Angel, "Well, We had…" I paused, nervous, "Go on, initiate, we won't object to what it is," Said Master Ti, "Since day one of my arrival to the temple, I had almost instantly grown attached to Angel," I said, "And on the same day, I found myself questioning my own feelings about Ion," Angel said.

The Council was scary silent, "We should expel them, both of them," muttered a master, 'Why am I not surprised' I thought, for the one who spoke was Master Windu, "There is another thing, while in the caves, We had both grouped up, in a large cavern, and then we had admitted our feelings, and after we had kissed… our lightsaber crystals appeared, and these are the results of those finds," And we both activated our lightsabers, showing the unusual colours to the masters, "Hmm, tell me about this, you should have, but now, discuss this, we shall," Yoda said, and we both waited outside.

It felt like hours when we were called back in, "We have made a decision," said Master Mundi, We both nodded, waiting for judgement, "We will allow this attachment," He added, I couldn't help but beam with happiness, Master Windu spoke, "Now, since you are the only two to have this honour, you must take it seriously, We will be watching you both, to make sure you are both clear in the head and mind, although…" I was surprised, Windu smiled, "That may be difficult with your other half inside your mind at all times," He said, 'Did… master Windu just make a joke?' Asked Angel, "now, summon your clan, we will, and discuss your future, we shall."

**I really liked doing this chapter, as it allowed me to focus back on the fact that while they are in love, Ion and Angel are both Jedi younglings, and had been taught that attachments were wrong. Personally? I ****_hate_**** the attachment rule, and it was one of the reasons for Anakin's betrayal, Ahsoka's departure, and much more.**

**And I seem to be getting more views every day, and for that, I am grateful to all of those who read my content, three followers so far, one review, but I can just sense the future, I can feel that someday, I'll have more followers, and again, more reviews people. Cybertronian Spartan signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are, sorry this took some time. This time though, it was because me and my family went on a camping trip, and the WIFI was non-existent, so, yeah, time for a big update! I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars, that belongs to Disney, I do however own Ion Gree, Angel Celara, Denzel Vanda, Kira Len-Dar and Mina Cho.**

**The Clone Wars Begin**

For days, I couldn't do much but worry for Master Ti and the rest of the Masters and Knights, 'relax, let's get some sparing in' Angel soothed, 'Ok,' I agreed, and we met in the main training room, "Do you want to fight me with one blade? Or two?" She asked me, "I would like to battle you with two, and don't hold back," I answered, unclipping my Orange Lightsaber, and lowering the power setting to only singe, not cut and cauterize, "Begin in three, two, one," I said, saluting. Angel made the first move, making to disarm, I blocked it, and quickly deflected the second white blade which followed up, Angel was getting more agile, perks for being a species that flexes well, I had to duck a double swing at my neck, and then pushed her away with the force, she recovered mid-air, bouncing off the wall to springboard at me, blades in an X position, I caught her with my blade, but she did knock me back a bit, suddenly, we were interrupted by a call on my comlink, "Gree," I said, "Ion, It's Mina, get over to the hangars on the double, the Masters are back!" Our Pantoran friend said, "On our way," I said, and rushed for the doors.

When we both arrived at the hangars, we couldn't help but gasp, several men in white armour were rushing among the Jedi, I saw Master Windu, "Master Windu!" I waved, and rushed over, He moved aside, and I halted, "Master!" I cried, Master Ti was badly injured, she had two holes in her leg and arm, and she had a nasty broken bone on her other leg, "What happened?" I asked Master Windu, "She was leading a team when a Gunship crashed right next to her, she was distracted, and didn't see one of the new droids, those… super battle droids fire at her with its blaster, then a missile," I gulped, "Yikes," I muttered, "Don't worry kid, She'll live," An armoured figure said, standing next to her stretcher, "thank you?" I asked, really unsure right now, "Explanations can come later Padawan Gree, but for now, please be patient," Master Windu said, "Yes Master," I bowed, standing to a side, the other's came to join me, "Hey, You alright?" asked Kira, "How are your masters?" I asked, "Master Plo was fine when I saw him last," Denzel said, "Master Koth had a nasty bruise on his forehead, but none else than that, I have to go, I'll be needed in the halls any moment," Mina said, The pantoran was also training as a healer, which was a very useful technique that Master Luminara's padawan Barriss Offee had helped her with, "Go where you are needed Mina," Angel said, she left, "Master Aayla was fine, other than a couple of scratches here and there, including a couple on her Lekku," angel said, Kira flinched, "Ouch!" she said, knowing the feeling, "And what about Master Fisto?" I asked Kira, "he's fine, I think he's finding it funny that there was a battle droid out there with a protocol droid's head on," the girl smiled, "How'd that happen?" I asked, "never mind, I probably don't want to know," I then mentioned.

A day later, Master Ti was back to normal, I welcomed her back to our quarters, "Welcome back master, out so soon?" I asked, "The healers did a wonderful job, I have your friend Mina to thank for that, she is a very talented healer Ion," She replied, "I know, she fixed my arm after I broke it in the Starfighter Sim," I said, "How did you break it?" She asked me, "I fell on it after getting out of the cockpit wrong," I admitted, Shaak laughed, "I've never heard of someone falling out of a Starfighter simulator," She said, "Well… yeah," I decided to agree, it was quite an amusing feat, "Master Koth told me to let you know that there would be a council meeting when the last council member was released from the halls, so, I hate to order you around, but get going," I said, "Alright, I should get going back to duty, now that there is a war on, the Jedi will be demanded on to defend those in peril," Master Ti said, and she left.

Not too long later, My Togruta master returned, "Ion, Pack your things," She said, "Where are we going?" I asked, "Kamino," She replied, "The home of the clones? Master, will my training continue?" I asked, "Of course, so will the training of millions of clones," Master Ti said, I rushed to my room, I attached my lightsaber to my belt, and then put my mother's amulet around my neck, then pulled out a pack, and put in my datapad, I then picked up the two holobooks I had taken out from the archives, "Master, I need to stop by the archives and return some books," I said, returning to the main room, "Of course, meet me at the southern hangar," I nodded, "I'll be there master," I said, and rushed out the room, 'I'll be there too,' Angel's voice said, 'Oh, hello, I suppose it is time to test whether this link is only a limited range,' I said, 'I don't really want it to be,' Angel said, 'Shh, calm down,' I said, and backed up this with some soothing feelings to her, 'Thanks,' she said, 'no prob,' I said, and continued on my way.

After bidding farewell to Jocasta Nu, I rushed to the hangar, upon arriving, I saw that Angel and Master Ti were in light conversation with a couple of clones, "Well, Make sure our brothers pass General, So they can get out there, scrap some clankers," One said, "Will do trooper," Master Ti replied, "Beacon, sir, My name is Beacon," said the clone, "I thought you were numbered, not named," Angel wondered, "We are, but we all knew that people would get lost with all the numbers, so we took it upon ourselves to make it easier, giving ourselves nicknames and be as recognisable as we could possibly be," The clone now dubbed Beacon, "Ah, much appreciated Beacon," Angel said, I walked over, "Master," I said, bowing, "Well, We must be off," she said, "one moment master," I said, and turned to Angel, "Hey, If we lose the bond, don't worry, I will call you when I can," I said, "Good luck sir, Comms between Corrie and Kamino are sloppy at the best of times," Beacon said, "noted," I said, and gave him a look, "I get it," and he backed off, "It's ok," I said, "May the force be with you Ion," Angel said, "And with you, Angel," I said, We engaged in a light kiss, then broke away, I walked up the ramp, backwards, and away from her, "I love you," I said, "I know," She said, as the ramp lifted, 'See you again soon,' We both said.

**There we go, I needed Ion to go with Master Ti to Kamino for the next main chunk of my story to form, I am thinking of making it so Ion is involved in the Rookies Arc, with the men from Domino Squad, why not? They set out to become ARC Troopers, but only two make it that far, AND Echo dies on his first mission, Lastly, Fives is my favourite Clone, full stop… Rexter is second, and then, Hardcase. Next chapter will be out soon. Cybertronian Spartan is off.**


End file.
